Alea iacta est
by Core chocolate
Summary: Lloran, sudan, sienten que su pecho se contrae, pero no retroceden, porque los dados ya han caído y la jugada está sobre la mesa, se arriesgarán, lo harán a pesar de todo.


Temiendo, dudando, pero siempre con ella en el corazón.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama y yo escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

Lo entrecomillado son pensamientos.

* * *

**Alea iacta est**

¿Por qué? ¿Qué los orilló a tomar esa decisión? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es la razón?

Acaban de escuchar el discurso del comandante de la Legión de Exploración, fueron informados también de los planes para la nueva misión de la tropa, hace unos días comprobaron el infierno que significaría pertenecer a ésta, y aun así, permanecen ahí parados, aguantando las inmensas ganas de correr y esconderse. ¿Por qué? Si sus dientes castañean, sus piernas tiemblan ligeramente y, en algunos, las lágrimas escurren de sus ojos.

¿Por qué? La pregunta se repite incansablemente en sus cabezas y, aunque crean tener la respuesta, no están para nada seguros de que sea sólo eso. Ese nudo en el estómago, esa opresión en el pecho, el caos en su mente... Todas esas palabras e imágenes que se proyectan en su interior, haciéndoles recordar cada uno y con gran detalle todos los pasos que han dado desde el día de su graduación de la academia hasta ese momento.

¿Eso es lo correcto? ¿Han tomado la decisión adecuada? ¿O se arrepentirán por el resto de sus vidas, hasta que se encuentren cara a cara con un cruel destino, lo cual puede ocurrir muy pronto, dado el sendero que piensan seguir?

Muchos de ellos quisieran gritar sinceramente, dejarse caer al suelo y llorar hasta quedarse vacíos... Las lágrimas de hace algunos días todavía no se secan, el rastro del agua salada en sus mejillas aún no se borra. Pero no quieren pasar por débiles, no quieren hacer el ridículo, por eso sólo aprietan la mandíbula e intentan controlar su respiración agitada, mientras empuñan sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo y permanecen inmóviles, cual estatuas de piedra.

_"No quiere volver a ver un titán, pero tampoco desea ver morir a nadie más... ¿Por qué se queda ahí? Lo hace porque, a pesar del miedo que recorre todo su cuerpo, es fiel a sus compañeros. Además, debe enmendar su error, debe demostrar que no es una tonta, que puede ser útil, debe ayudar a sus amigos. Porque se ha propuesto cambiar, ya no será más la chica juguetona ni comilona de antes, ya no quiere que los demás la vean de esa forma."_

_"¿Está bien eso? Está muy confundido, sabe que debe elegir por sí mismo, pero teme equivocarse. Hace unos días Annie le dijo que él era el único que podía decidir sobre su vida, pero ahora... ¡Diablos! Incluso Jean está allí, pero él... él no sabe qué hacer. Quiere ser causa de orgullo para los suyos, pero siente que eso lo rebasa... ¿Ese es el camino que debe recorrer?"_

_"Si pudiera marcharse... Pero ya todo está resuelto. Porque al menos quiere saber el motivo __por el que puede morir__, quiere saber que su muerte tendrá algún propósito... Desea que alguien lo recuerde y no ser un simple puñado de cenizas confundidas con los restos de muchísimas más personas... Quiere que su vida signifique algo..."_

_"Lo hace por ellos dos, porque son todo lo que le resta y quiere estar a su lado en las buenas y en las malas... Son una familia y deben apoyarse."_

_"Porque lo protegerá donde quiera que él se halle, estará con él sin importar nada... daría su vida por él. Desde hace tres años que tomó la decisión de ir con él hasta el mismísimo infierno y es lo que hará."_

_"Todos, sus amigos... Ellos están dispuesto a esto, entonces ella también, no los abandonará... Y así tal vez deje de sufrir, tal vez todo termine para ella... por fin."_

_"No tiene nada que perder, nada que ganar, pero ahora que la ve llorando, resistiendo el miedo, temblando, sabe que no podría dejarla a su suerte, por eso estará con ella, sólo para ella."_

_"Si fuera por ellos, no tendría mayor relevancia la rama a elegir, puede ser aquí o allá, pero deben cumplir una misión, deben lograr un objetivo. El proyecto fue preparado desde mucho antes, todo fue medido con cuidado... Deben seguir con el plan."_

Todos lo sienten, todos se dan cuenta de lo que los altera en ese instante: esa ansiedad y al mismo tiempo aprensión... Saben que están cavando sus fosas mortuorias, lo comprenden a la perfección, porque la muerte acecha a cada segundo y más todavía si te le presentas frente a frente, por pertenecer a la Legión de Exploración... Sin embargo, la suerte ya está echada... Los dados han caído de ese lado, han marcado ese sendero...

Esa noche el nerviosismo les impedirá conciliar el sueño con facilidad. Algunos se harán un ovillo bajo el cobertor, con los ojos bien apretados, y desearán estar en casa de nuevo, seguros, tranquilos, libres de esa enorme carga que se han puesto sobre los hombros. Otros mantendrán la vista fija en un punto perdido en la oscuridad de la habitación, pensando, calculando, atormentándose, devanándose los sesos, porque ya no pueden dar marcha atrás, porque deben cumplir con su palabra, con su obligación, con sus seres queridos, con ideales que no saben si son realmente suyos o se esfuerzan por hacerlos suyos... Al final, todos se desvelarán. A la mañana siguiente, cuando inicie oficialmente todo, en sus rostros se podrán ver unas profundas ojeras y ni siquiera el sueño atrasado evitará que avancen con recelo hacia su sino. La suerte está echada...

El juego empieza, el juego macabro de la guerra... Y como premio a su empeño y dedicación recibirán un día más de vida, o un tranquilo lugar donde dormir eternamente... Es cierto que lucharán, es cierto que darán todo de sí mismos para lograrlo, para triunfar, ganar esa partida y todas las necesarias, pero habrá cosas que no podrán prever, habrá gritos que no podrán evitar, sangre que no podrán contener, temores que no podrán controlar, esa vida tan frágil y preciada que, en algún momento, se les escapará de entre las manos.

_Alea iacta est_... Es la frase que Armin leyó en uno de esos libros prohibidos, que guarda con recelo de miradas indiscretas y que sólo ha mostrado a Eren y Mikasa; palabras que se le han quedado grabadas con fuego en la memoria, porque, aunque no alcanza a comprenderlas por completo, sabe que se relacionan con su situación, que hay algo en ellas que describe su destino y el de sus compañeros: han llegado a un punto de sus vidas en que no hay retorno, han tomado una decisión y ahora deben procurar salir ilesos y triunfantes de esa locura. _Alea iacta est..._ repite como una oración, hasta el cansancio, hasta que las palabras dejan de tener sentido y las letras no son más que signos vacíos, como si eso le diera fuerzas... o resignación.

Oyen de nuevo la voz imponente del comandante de la Legión, que les da la bienvenida y los insta a hacer el saludo militar, ofreciendo sus corazones a... ¿A qué propósito? Se preguntan silenciosamente, pero ya no miran hacia atrás. Lloran, sudan, sienten que su pecho se contrae, pero no retroceden, porque los dados ya han caído y la jugada está sobre la mesa, se arriesgarán, lo harán a pesar de todo.

* * *

Esto, sea lo que sea, proviene de un remedo de depresión que he tenido en los últimos días, por lo que probablemente no tenga pies ni cabeza y los pensamientos de los personajes (ninguno en específico, pero todos a la vez) estén fuera de carácter. El momento o la escena que quise describir, o enredar más, es cuando la clase 104, bueno, los sobrevivientes de la 104 escuchan el discurso de Erwin Smith justo antes de unirse a la Legión.

_Alea iacta est _es una frase latina que se traduce "los dados fueron lanzados" y que se le atribuye a Julio César (Suetonio lo hace en su obra "Vida de los doce Césares), dicha cuando éste cruzó el Rubicón (un río que en la antigüedad era considerado un límite entre Roma y sus provincias, en específico, la Galia Cisalpina - el norte de Italia) e inició una guerra civil en la urbe romana, para hacerse del poder, todo esto alrededor del 49 a.C. En ese entonces estaba prohibido entrar a Roma con el ejército, pero Julio César se atrevió a hacer precisamente eso, un acto arriesgado y muy peligroso del cual ya no podía evadirse, sino seguir hasta el final.

Gracias por leer esto. Cuídense.


End file.
